1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a medical treatment procedure and apparatus for performing the same. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a non-invasive method and apparatus for treating orthostatic hypotension.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hypotension is manifested as abnormally low blood pressure. Orthostatic hypotension is a condition caused by extended periods of quiet standing or sitting or by sudden changes of position from sitting or lying to a sitting or standing position. The effects of orthostatic hypotension are mainly age-dependent and may include high rate of bone loss and muscle degeneration. These effects are primarily attributed to decreases in blood and fluid flow in the lower extremities when the body is in static upright posture for a prolonged period of time.
It has been shown that the ability of the skeletal muscle pump to contribute to sustaining blood flow varies considerably as a function of age and/or physical status. For example, the data on postmenopausal women indicate that there are subpopulations of women which do not adapt well to orthostasis. It has been demonstrated that declining systolic pressure in the absence of any corresponding significant rise in diastolic pressure and/or pulse rate indicates the potential for significantly decreased blood flow to the lower extremities for many postmenopausal women while in an upright position for a prolonged period of time; a response that is not inconsistent with high rates of bone loss and muscle degeneration.
Current methods of treating orthostatic hypotension include having the individual wear elastic stockings. The individual is generally prescribed elastic stockings if his blood pressure drops more than 20 mm/Hg while in an upright posture, or the individual manifests obvious signs of orthostatic hypotension, e.g., fainting.
Accordingly there exists a need for a non-invasive method and apparatus for treating individuals experiencing orthostatic hypotension, especially individuals in occupational, healthcare, or home settings where extended periods of quiet standing or sitting occurs regularly and could result in significant decreases in bone and muscle loss arising from poor blood circulation and perfusion caused by these static postures.
Therefore, it is an aspect of the present disclosure to provide a non-invasive method and apparatus for treating orthostatic hypotension and for reducing the effects caused from orthostatic hypotension.